Finding What I Thought I Lost
by ThatWasDumbButThat'sOkay
Summary: Both locked in the Evil Queen's dungeon, James and Belle form an accidental friendship. She tells him of her True Love, and the heartbreak in which he caused her. But once James is free he hears a similar love story from the one and only Rumplestiltskin. Almost disbelieving, James sets himself on a quest to reunite the lovers. Rumbelle. Based on a one-shot by Tinuviel Unodomiel.
1. Prologue - Just Make It Stop

_**Finding What I Thought I Lost**_ **– A Rumbelle story that seems to have a lot of Charming despite the fact that he's not one of my favourite characters.**

 **A/N: Okay, so if any of you are reading my story 'Boss' and are hella angry at me for not updating since August, I'm sorry, I'm an awful person, I know, but I hope to have a new chapter up before I go back to college on January 4** **th** **. I just had to get this out before I could even think about 'Boss', sorry sweeties!**

 **To any new readers who have no idea what the balls I was talking about up there; hi! I'll warn you now that I'm an awfully erratic updater – sometimes I can update twice within four hours and other times it takes months for me to get a chapter up. I'm afraid that's just how the ball bounces, bitches. But I try. I swear, I do.**

 **This idea has been killing me for a long time so, here it finally is. It's based on Tinuviel Undomiel's 'October and April' fic – which I totally 100% recommend – but there are differences. I thought (after reading 'October and April') what if Charming figured out Rumbelle's relationship after escaping and seeing Rumple? I don't know, I just thought it might be interesting. I promise my A/N's won't always be so long.**

 **P.S. The title is based around the line "I find** **everything I thought** **I** **lost before" from Red's song 'Pieces'.**

Prologue –Just Make It Stop

James barely struggled as they pulled him from his cell, knowing his imminent execution was close. The small amount of hope left in his heart disappeared quickly, slipping through his fingers like water. The former prince felt his shoulders slump forward, defeat evident in his demeanour. In his mind's eye he pictured his love, Snow White, and began to think of all the reasons he loved her. Just as he was being dragged out of the doorway to the dungeon, James heard a heart-breaking sob.

 _Lacey._

He hadn't even begun to think about her, but now he was worried. Without him around, who would talk to her? Who would befriend her? Who would _protect_ her? Not that he could have done much to stop the Evil Queen and her guards, but it was a hell of a lot more than he could ever do dead.

Mind made up, Charming let his legs buckle beneath him, causing his whole body to go down. He briefly saw Lacey step out of the darkness of her cell to wrap her hands around the bars of the door, a worried expression gracing her tear-stained, but still beautiful, face. In her faded, lilting accent, he heard her gasp his nickname, evidently concerned. Allowing himself a second as the guard told him to get up, Charming built up his energy before punching one guard in the stomach with as much force as he could manage. As the second guard wrapped his arms around him from behind, James pushed back against him, using this momentum to kick Guard One's gut and then force Guard Two backwards until he hit the wall. Quickly elbowing him in the face, the currently not-so-charming Charming broke the guard's nose and sent him careening down to the ground, unconscious. The first guard came at him with his sword, but James swiftly swerved left, out of the way, and elbowed his face too, before grabbing his arm and bringing it violently down to his knee. The guard dropped the sword immediately, just as James had hoped.

Their fight had ended up moving from the dungeon's doorway and into a long hallway, in which, James noted with determined exasperation, there were two more guards. He wrapped the chain that attached his cuffs around the first guard's neck and yanked it back, choking him slightly before forcing his head against the wall violently, knocking the guard unconscious. Taking a deep breath, the brunette pulled his cuffed hands away from the guard's throat and stood, turning to face the other two guards who were currently rushing at him.

It took a while, and a lot of effort, but he finally apprehended those guards too. The previous pauper turned, intending on going back for the friend whose name he did not know in order to avoid the exact situation they found themselves in now. It was ironic that they thought they could avoid friendship by simply not knowing each other's names, like that was important but sharing life stories, laughs and, of course, information on their loves, was not. To say her own experience had turned out extremely heart-breaking, Lacey was still quite the romantic, and she loved it when he told her stories of his Snow White.

As James began to walk back to the dungeons, he came face to face with a dark knight holding a bow and arrow, pointed straight at his head. Instinctively, Charming turned to run the other way, before seeing yet another guard in front of him.

 _Were they unlimited? Did they come at an offer of six for the price of one?_

Ignoring his cynical, sarcastic thoughts, James panicked as the unarmed guard yelled out "Shoot him!" The archer did just that. He shot; but not at Prince Charming. James spun around, his face blatantly displaying his confusion over why the Queen's guard had shot down one of his own.

"Who the hell are you?" James blurted out quickly; still unsure as to whether he could trust the guard. He had certainly helped the escapee out, but if he did that to his own kind, what would he do to a prisoner on the run?

The guard pulled off his helmet, exposing a young, slightly bearded male. "A friend." The man spoke, his voice tinted with an accent. Charming was still unsure as to whether he could be trusted, but if he was willing to help, who was he to say no? It was unlikely that he'd be able to sneak both him and Lacey out easily anyway, and having a guard on their side would most definitely help.

And, frankly, they needed all the help they could get.

 **A/N: Soooooooo, let me know if you like it, if I should continue and blah-di-blah-di-blah. This is obviously set in the future and the first chapter will jump back to when they first met, but don't worry, there won't be too much Belle/Lacey and James/Charming bonding and the main story is Rumbelle. Okay, that about sums it up so review please!**

 **And I am currently looking for a Beta if anyone's interested, just PM me!**

 **Also, there will probably be a little swearing throughout the entirety of the story and most likely lemons later on 'cause we all love a bit of fruit, don't we? So if you're underage, go away or just don't tell me so then my conscience is clear, 'kay? I will only set the rating at 'T' until I feel it is no longer appropriate, though.**

 **Disclaimer: Yep, it's all me, I own OUAT (are you kidding me? Of course I don't). Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz + ABC own all Once Upon a Time rights, and Tinuviel Unodomiel owns all the creativity for the basic plot, I just twisted things around a little. Also, every chapter title will be from a song I associate with Rumbelle, so I don't own those either. This chapter's was from 'Monster Like Me' by Morland and Debrah Scarlett.**

 **Thanks and kisses, Lianne.**


	2. 1 - She Sees Something More

_**Finding What I Thought I Lost**_ **– A Rumbelle story that seems to have a lot of Charming despite the fact that he's not one of my favourite characters.**

Chapter 1 – She Sees Something More

Hitting the rock he had found in the depths of his cell against the padlock on the door, James knew already that it would not break open. Even if he hit it for years – not that Her Majesty had plans for him to live that long – there was no way. He was trapped. But he didn't allow himself to give up – he had a promise to fulfil. "I will always find you," he had told her, Snow White, his true love, who was currently out there at her evil stepmother's mercy. And here he was, locked up and unable to protect her.

That thought brought a new rush of motivation through him, and he began rhythmically hitting the lock once more.

 _Not that she needs my protection…_

His mind flickers back to the first time he encountered his raven-haired beauty; strong and determined, correcting his mistake when, in his shock, he announced that she was a girl. "Woman," she had grinned, enthralling him with her beauty… Before hitting him over the head with a rock.

Smiling softly at the memory, James realised his force had weakened, and began hitting the lock with renewed vigour. Eventually, after five minutes of unsuccessful attempts, James sighed in dismay, but still refused to give up and lifted the rock high, ready to bring it back down again. But a soft, lilting voice made him freeze.

"It's enspelled." The faceless woman spoke with an accent, her words diminishing the small hope he held that his spontaneous, admittedly terrible plan would work. What would he do if he got out, anyway? There were guards everywhere. "You'll never be able to break it." The empathy is obvious in her voice.

Shaking his head, the shepherd-come-prince-come-prisoner let out a bitter laugh that was so very unlike him. "I had to try." Glancing around, James could tell she wasn't in his cell, though her voice indicated that she was close. "Where are you?" In response to his query, a small, pale hand was placed on the barred wall to his left, fingers wrapping around the metal from the other side.

As she shifted out of the darkness, James saw a small, brown-haired woman sat on the floor, leaning her back against the door of her cell, which he had previously assumed was empty. Now that he could see her, James knew the voice matched the face – soft, young and lovely.

Quickly scanning her surroundings now that his eyes were a little more adjusted to the darkness of her cell, he noticed that it was remarkably smaller than his own, much dirtier and darker too – obviously made for those the queen hated significantly. In the corner furthest away from the woman – despite it only being around four feet away – was a large mirror, much like the one the Queen had placed in his cell but, unlike his, it was turned to face the wall. He could feel the quizzical expression growing on his face but thankfully, she followed his gaze and answered his question before he could voice it.

"She can see through them. The only way to stop it is to cover the whole mirror but, since I can't do that, I have to put up with knowing that she hears every word that I speak." Shooting a quick glance over to his own mirror, James realised that it was at the perfect angle to catch his every move.

The former shepherd was about to head over to turn it around, when the unnamed woman continued, her tone becoming despairingly sad. "Sometimes, though… Sometimes she uses it for even worse things. One of her favourite pastimes is showing me my true love's face when she told him I was dead." Her voice cracks on the last word, and her next sentence comes out quiet and choked. "The utter heartbreak… It is worse than any physical punishment she could ever subject me to. And she knows it." James can feel his heart breaking for the woman in front of him as she looks up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with pain. "Do you have a love?"

James can do nought but nod, still full of pity for the poor woman before him. Clearing his throat, he finally makes the movement to the mirror, lifting it with great trouble. How such a small thing like her managed to do it he'd never understand. "I do," he speaks as he walks back, mirroring her as he sits down. "Her name is – "

She cuts him off quickly, desperately. "No. No names, please. Not yours or your beloved's. I have made that mistake before; become friends with a fellow prisoner. _Her majesty_ ," she mocks the title, her accent growing thicker with the sarcasm, "Used our loneliness against us; let her live just long enough for me to grow attached… Before ripping her heart out and crushing it right in front of me. So please… No names."

Not believing it to be possible, James feels even more sympathetic towards her – she had lived through so much heartbreak, so much pain, yet she was still brave enough to make contact with him. Along with his sympathy, both his admiration and respect grew for this small slip of a girl. He nods, showing his acquiescence to her wishes, and thinks quickly. "Then… You can call me 'Charming'."

Cracking a small grin, she answered, her voice now mocking gently. " _Charming?_ You think so highly of yourself?" Softening her voice to a faux-despaired whisper, the girl spoke. "Oh dear Gods, it's like Gaston all over again!"

Having no clue what she meant, James simply answered the part that made sense to him. "No. Actually, it is something my love started off as an insult, but now… Now it means more to me than my true name."

"An _insult?_ " She let out a small laugh, curls bouncing as she shook her head slightly. "You've, uh, you've come a long way then? From being insulted, to being in love." Lips curling into a soft smile, her romantic side shined and she leaned towards him, curious. "It must be a wonderful story. Well… Up until now, I suppose." Her demeanour shifted when she suddenly remembered where they were, and James nodded, agreeing sadly.

"Yes," he grinned, remembering Snow's fire and strength, but also her compassion and kindness. "A long way. We got lost a few times but… We will always find each other." Glancing back up at his fellow prisoner, Charming realised he still had no idea what her faux-name was. "So, if you call me Charming, then what should I call you?"

"Well… I think, if your name is to do with your love, mine should be too." She seemed to ponder over it for a minute, obviously not having anything on hand. "Lacey." She suddenly spoke, nodding at the sound of it. "Yes, just, uh, just call me Lacey."

James nodded, wondering how it related to her love story and, unable to help himself, he voiced his query. Lacey's eyes seemed to grow distant, a faraway expression on her face as she recalled the story. "One of the first acts of compassion I saw my love do was give me this dress." One hand moves from her lap and strokes the skirts of it affectionately for a second, dusting off a little dirt as she does so. "He, uh, he made the lacy underskirts and blouse himself." Her hand seems to automatically reach up to her shoulder and gently play with the white lacy ends of the blouse that was mostly hidden under her blue dress, only the shoulders exposed. It was nice. If she hadn't told him, James would've believed it had been bought from a professional, for a very expensive price.

"I had seen him making it but I… I had no idea that it was for me. He put so much time and-and effort and _care_ into it, I… I just couldn't believe he was the monster he thought himself to be. I saw the man behind the beast." Her eyes grew sad, and her dreamy, distracted look was lost. "I _loved_ the man behind the beast but… It wasn't enough."

James' heart ached for her, she was only around his age, possibly younger, and yet she had been through such loss. It was then that he vowed to himself; if he – _when_ he got out, she was coming too. He couldn't leave her here. That thought made him wonder something and, despite it being ungentlemanly, he couldn't help but be curious. "Lacey? How… How long has she kept you down here?"

Looking over to the covered-up window, she sighed, her expression pained and wistful. "I wish I knew. She keeps the windows boarded up so no sunlight… I don't receive meals often enough to count by… I-I guess it's been a year, maybe two. But I do not know; not for certain."

She seemed extremely troubled by that and, really, she had every right to be. How much of her life had she missed out on? How many happy memories never happened? How many people hadn't she met who could've been important? How many days, _months,_ _ **years**_ had she spent locked up underground with no one to keep her company but the occasional criminal? If he wasn't determined before, he certainly was now: no way was he going to let this woman fade away down in the dungeons.

 **A/N: Okay, a little bit of Belle and Charming bonding there. I will warn you now that there are (probably, I don't know I haven't written them yet) going to be a few chapters of this, with some flashbacks into Rumbelle's relationship.**

 **DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT expect all chapters to come this quickly; this one was already written and I couldn't help but post it. My updating is very erratic and totally not scheduled. But that's college life for you.**

 **Pleasepleaseplease review? I only got one review for the last chapter (thank you to the guest who left that) but seven follows. I'm grateful for the follows and favourites, but I'd be happier if you'd all review. Please?**

 **This fic is based on Tinuviel Undomiel's 'October and April' fic – which I totally 100% recommend – but there are differences. I thought (after reading 'October and April') what if Charming figured out Rumbelle's relationship after escaping and seeing Rumple?**

 **I am currently looking for a Beta so if anyone's interested, just PM me!**

 **Also, there may be a little swearing throughout the entirety of the story and possibly lemons later on 'cause we all love a bit of fruit, don't we? So, if it does come to that and you're underage, go away or just don't tell me so then my conscience is clear, 'kay? I will only set the rating at 'T' until I feel it is no longer appropriate, though.**

 **Disclaimer: Yep, it's all me, I own OUAT (are you kidding me? Of course I don't). Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz + ABC own all Once Upon a Time rights, and Tinuviel Unodomiel owns all the creativity for the basic plot, I just twisted things around a little. Also, every chapter title will be from a song I associate with Rumbelle, so I don't own those either. This chapter's was from 'In Her Eyes' by Josh Groban.**

 **Thanks and kisses, Lianne.**

 **P.S. The title is based around the line "I find** **everything I thought** **I** **lost before" from Red's song 'Pieces'.**


	3. 2 - I Wish You'd Hold Me

_**Finding What I Thought I Lost**_ **– A Rumbelle story that seems to have a lot of Charming despite the fact that he's not one of my favourite characters.**

Chapter 2 – I Wish You'd Hold Me

"He… Caught me." She murmured softly, barely making a sound. It had been at least a week since Charming had been locked away, and he was still no closer to finding a solution. He was, however, intrigued by his prison-mate's love story. There were times when he would swear that the man she spoke of seemed more villain than hero, but then she'd come out with another story, her love for him shining through every word, and he seemed much more _frightened_ of love – or care of any sort – than evil. And who was he to judge? He'd fallen for a thief who'd given him concussion.

Bemused, James frowns, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy as he looks at her. "… Pardon me?" He speaks after a pause, realising by the look in her eyes that she is far from the dank, small cell in which she currently sits.

"He caught me," she says with more vigour. "I was, uh, trying to pull back the curtains; let some light in. They were so tall… I had to get a ladder to reach the top. I started tugging at them, and, uh, he came over. To see what I was doing. But, well, when I pulled at them they ripped, and I fell… Right into his arms, he… He caught me."

Belle could picture it in her mind; the brief terror of falling before the surprising warmth she was suddenly encased in.

 _His skin seemed to shimmer slightly in the glare of the sudden sunlight. It was strange, that she would admit, but she still couldn't find it in herself to be disgusted. How could she be? Despite his pretences and often foul moods… He was kind to her. Much kinder than any master was expected to be. Of course he was rude at first – making her sleep in the dungeon, quipping about murdering children and then… The whole Robin Hood ordeal – but soon she saw that most of it was just a cover, a mask, created to stop anyone from getting too close to his heart. And yet… Here he was; holding her, staring at her as though he were a blind man seeing the world for the first time. Of course, she was just as enraptured by him as he was her._

 _Cheeks flushing slightly, Belle stuttered out her thanks, trying to calm her fluttering heart – whether it was due to her fall or his proximity, she was unsure. Rumplestiltskin seemed to jump back into action, ungracefully placing her on the ground and pulling back immediately, as though her very touch burned him. Quickly thanking him again, both of them still flustered, she brushes off imaginary dust from her skirt as he dismisses her gratefulness. Somewhere underneath the green-gold skin, she's certain that the great and terrifying Rumpelstiltskin is blushing just as much as she is._

Her eyes lost their dream-like state and the small smile that was curving up the corners of her lips disappeared. She was back. Both of them did this; every time they talked about their prospective loves they slipped away into the memory, almost forgetting where they were and what they were doing. But then reality would hit them like a slap in the face; hurting just as much as it would if it truly were a physical blow, possibly more.

Reaching through the bars that separated them, James squeezed her hand in reassurance, looking into her cobalt eyes. "I swear, Lacey, I will get you out of here and back to your love." This wasn't the first time he'd said this, and her reaction was the same as every other time. Belle smiled softly, indulging him, but with no real faith in his words. Oh, she believed that he meant them with his whole heart, but there was no way he could get out; she'd been trying for years with no luck, and she was sorry to say that most of her hope had dissipated by this point.

~*~FWITIL~*~

No less than two hours later found James asleep, curled up on the cold floor, head leaning against one of the bars that separated him from his prison-mate. Belle, however, was wide awake, eyes clamped shut and hands pressed hard over her ears. It was happening again. Every time this happened, she went through this turmoil – wanting to look and listen and _see him just one more time…_ But at the same time, it was awful, _heart-breaking_ , to see him look so distraught. The Queen liked to show her it often; the look on Rumpelstiltskin's face when she told him that his beloved was dead. All lies, obviously, but he didn't know that. And that was what made it worse – he still thought she was dead; he wasn't even attempting to look for her. Tears were silently streaming down her face, because, even though she couldn't see or hear the vision in the mirror, she knew what it showed. And that was enough for her to suddenly jump up and rush over, squeezing herself through the small gap between the tall mirror and the stone cold wall. Immediately, despite the fact that she tried to brave it out, knowing that _she_ could now see her, Belle broke down sobbing. Staring up at the illusion of her love through wet eyelashes, her delicate hand reaches up to stroke the side of his face, only to come in contact with cold, hard glass.

James was startled awake, a muffled noise invading his already fitful sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep well since he'd been locked up – much too worried about his precious Snow to get a full night's rest – but this was different, something had roused him from his slumber that wasn't simply his own worries. Frowning as he sat upright, Charming automatically glanced into Lacey's cell to make sure she was alright before investigating the noise. It was then that he realised two things; one, Lacey wasn't curled up asleep in her usual corner, and two, the noise was coming from behind the large mirror in her cell. Fearing she was injured somehow, James shifted so that he could see her, and his heart nigh broke once he could. Arms pulling her legs to her chest and hands covering her mouth to muffle her sobs, Lacey was the picture of anguish. Moving closer, Charming's hands hovered uselessly around the bars separating them, noticing the brunette beauty was completely oblivious to his awakening, her eyes glued to an image he couldn't see on the smooth glass of the mirror. It's then that the memory of her previous words float into his mind, and he knows exactly what's going on.

" _Sometimes, though… Sometimes she uses it for even worse things. One of her favourite pastimes is showing me my true love's face when she told him I was dead." Her voice cracks on the last word, and her next sentence comes out quiet and choked. "The utter heartbreak… It is worse than any physical punishment she could ever subject me to. And she knows it."_

The Evil Queen was showing Lacey the worst possible image, but he could understand why she was watching so intently, for if he had the chance to see Snow again, even sad, heart-broken Snow, he'd grasp onto it with all of his strength.

 **A/N: Hello! I know it's been a while, but here's your Easter present! Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites, and follows, and I hope I'll receive more of your kindness after I've posted this.**

 **Warning: My updating is very erratic and totally not scheduled. But that's college life for you.**

 **This fic is based on Tinuviel Undomiel's 'October and April' fic – which I totally 100% recommend – but there are differences. I thought (after reading 'October and April') what if Charming figured out Rumbelle's relationship after escaping and seeing Rumple?**

 **I am currently looking for a Beta so if anyone's interested, just PM me!**

 **Also, there may be a little swearing throughout the entirety of the story and possibly lemons later on 'cause we all love a bit of fruit, don't we? So, if it does come to that and you're underage, go away or just don't tell me so then my conscience is clear, 'kay? I will only set the rating at 'T' until I feel it is no longer appropriate, though.**

 **Disclaimer: Yep, it's all me, I own OUAT (are you kidding me? Of course I don't). Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz + ABC own all Once Upon a Time rights, and Tinuviel Unodomiel owns all the creativity for the basic plot, I just twisted things around a little. Also, every chapter title will be from a song I associate with Rumbelle, so I don't own those either. This chapter's was from 'Poison & Wine' by The Civil Wars.**

 **Thanks and kisses, Lianne.**

 **P.S. The title is based around the line "I find** **everything I thought** **I** **lost before" from Red's song 'Pieces'.**


	4. 3 -You're Vulnerable You Are Not a Robot

_**Finding What I Thought I Lost**_ **– A Rumbelle story that seems to have a lot of Charming despite the fact that he's not one of my favourite characters.**

Chapter 3 – You're Vulnerable, You Are Not a Robot

 **Belle**

They never spoke of those times. The times when Lacey could be found curled up, sobbing, behind a mirror that seemed blank to Charming. He would silently offer comfort afterwards – holding her hand, sometimes just sitting next to her, sharing the silence. Other times he would tell her happy stories, memories, of his life before the dungeon. Tales of his True Love, tales of his mother, and tales of being a shepherd. He figured it must confuse her sometimes; how he talks of being a prince, but also a shepherd. She never asks though, so he never tells her the story of Rumplestiltskin, and how he was taken to replace his brother like a whole vase replacing a broken one. He supposed that's all he ever was to the Dark One – an object in a deal.

Sometimes, though, when he awakens to hear her muffled sobs, he doesn't have it in him to comfort her. He just can't. Because even though he'd never admit it, with every passing day, his hope of escaping was waning, and sometimes, he just can't muster up enough happiness for the both of them. So he just lies there, feigning sleep and listening to the beautiful girl's heart-breaking sobs, allowing silent tears to fall from his eyes and land on the dusty dungeon floor.

He's certain she'd never notice – being so engrossed in the man that he can't see – but in reality she knows. The beauty may be enthralled, but that doesn't mean that she hasn't noticed him awaken, and lay still. And, understanding, she also feigned ignorance.

It's been two days since this last happened, and the pair are laughing together as James relives the night that his mother got drunk and somehow convinced herself that one of their sheep was her bed.

"So I wake up to this screaming and, terrified, I run outside, and she's there just–"

His words are cut off by the sound of the large metal dungeon door opening. Both of their smiles immediately drop as two of the Queen's guards march over to Belle's cell. Glancing over, Charming looks at her in worry and confusion.

 _Surely she isn't being taken to be…?_

Smiling so weakly it looked more like a grimace, Lacey stands and reassures him. "I'll be back in an hour or two," she informs him, as if she's just going to be taking a casual stroll.

As the guards unlock her cell and roughly drag her by an arm each, James jumps into action.

"Wait! What's going on? Where are you taking her?" He yells at the guards, gripping the bars of his cell door, but his insistence is futile as not one of them answers.

A silent tear slips from Belle's eye as she tries to keep up with the guards. Charming may not know what's in store for her, but she certainly does, and it isn't something to look forward to.

 **~*~FWITIL~*~**

She isn't sure how long it's been, but she knows that it's over. For now. The Queen always stops when Belle can scream no longer – it's less fun, apparently. Despite the fact that she knows this, and knows that it would probably be over much quicker if she gave in and screamed straight away, Belle refuses to. If she has power over nothing else, she has power over this. And so, she suffers as silently as possible for as long as possible as the Queen tortures her to the brink of blacking out.

Which leads her to her current state; practically having to be dragged back to her cell due to her fluctuating consciousness. In the back of her mind somewhere, Belle can hear Charming's voice – he sounded worried, and, as much as she'd love to answer, reassure him that she would be fine, she just can't find the energy.

Belle vaguely feels the sharp pain of being tossed onto her cell floor before she succumbs to unconsciousness and the world goes black.

 **Rumplestiltskin**

Rumplestiltskin sensed his allied enemy mere milliseconds before she burst through the doors into the Great Hall. His little protégé had always had a flair for making a grand entrance.

"It's been a long week." The Dark One evaded scathingly as Regina's eyes scanned over the excessively large amount of spun gold that had amassed around him. It _had_ been a long week; he couldn't seem to keep his mind off… Belle. He'd seen a stray comb in one of his many junk-filled rooms, and he'd immediately thought to playfully scold her for losing it. But he couldn't. He could never speak to his beauty again.

 _No. She's not my beauty, she never was. I lost her before I even had her._

 _Lost her…_

Belle wasn't the first person he'd lost. But she was the first to learn of the loved ones he'd lost before.

" _There was… There was a son. I lost him… As I did his mother."_

 _His little maid was consistently intuitive, and really she didn't need the confirmation – they both knew she had figured it out – but he felt the need to tell her anyway; even about Milah. Though secretly his goal in telling her that he had once had a wife was to make him more desirable – or desirable at all – in her eyes. A most foolish hope if there ever was one._

" _I'm-I'm sorry…" She was clearly lost for words, but he didn't feel he had it in him to fill the silence at that point – too lost in thoughts of his Bae – so he said nothing._

" _So you… You were a man once – an ordinary man?" The question was tentative and simple enough, but had strong inclinations behind it. If he told her that yes, he had in fact been a man once, her insatiable curiosity wouldn't allow itself to stop there. No… She'd want to know about his life, his son, his father, his spinning… His cowardice._

 _Not that Belle would ever call it that; no, he's certain she'd be understanding, which would only make him despise his weakness all the more – he didn't want her to see him as someone who needed sympathy. Or worse; pity. He was someone with power, authority,_ magic _… People_ feared _him, and for good reason._

 _So why didn't she?_

 _She took his silence for what it was; an unwillingness to answer, but pushed him anyway._

" _If I'm never going to know another person in my whole life, can't I at least know you?"_

No, I'm afraid not, dearie.

 _He steps closer to her, pointing a finger challengingly in her face. "Perhaps… Perhaps you just want to learn the monster's weaknesses." He makes a noise, somewhere between teasing and accusing, high pitched, and extremely more playful than he'd been with anyone in a long time._

" _You're not a monster." The beauty replies immediately, no hesitation in her voice. "You think you're uglier than you are, that's why you cover all the mirrors up, isn't it? Hmm?" Belle sounds so certain, and as much as he hates to love it, he wants to wipe that beautiful little smug smile right off her face._

 _But before he gets a chance to, there are five loud knocks at the door._

 _Rumplestiltskin answers, and is greeted with a sight that makes his eyes roll._

" _I am Sir Gaston, and you, beast, have taken-"_

 _With one click of magic-wielding fingers, the strong, muscled narcissist who went by the name of Gaston is suddenly transformed into a beautiful red rose._

" _Who was that?"_

" _Just an old woman selling flowers." The lie rolls off his tongue with ease._

 _She nods. It's almost like she expected something, as she rolls forwards on the balls of her feet._

 _With a small but hopeful smile, Rumplestiltskin reveals the rose to his maid, holding it towards her in offering as she grins playfully. "Here… If you'll have it."_

" _Why, thank you." Belle takes the charming flower in her hand, smiling quite flirtatiously, and playfully dips down into an elegant, well-practiced curtsy._

 _Rumplestiltskin's answering bow causes her to giggle as she smells the rose._

His beauty's giggle is a sound which he has never once forgot, and has replayed many a time in his loneliest hour; though it often causes him greater pain than it does pleasure.

 **A/N: So… It's been like six million years, but here I am and here it is; the next chapter. Enjoy your Christmas present guys. Merry Christmas! Let me know if you thought Rumple was in character – I had a lot of trouble with his section. I've actually had Belle's bit done for months now, but I really wanted to put something from Rumple's perspective. Let me know how I did.**

 **Also, I believe I had a reviewer tell me that Charming's name was David, not James, and I'd just like to clarify: In Storybrooke, David is indeed Charming's name, however, this is set before Storybrooke was even created in fairytale land/the enchanted forest therefore his name is James as that is what he went by back then. Hope that helped to clear that up!**

 **This fic is based on Tinuviel Undomiel's 'October and April' fic – which I totally 100% recommend – but there are differences. I thought (after reading 'October and April') what if Charming figured out Rumbelle's relationship after escaping and seeing Rumple?**

 **I am currently looking for a Beta so if anyone's interested, just PM me!**

 **I will only set the rating at 'T' until I feel it is no longer appropriate.**

 **Disclaimer: Yep, it's all me, I own OUAT (are you kidding me? Of course I don't). Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz + ABC own all Once Upon a Time rights, and Tinuviel Unodomiel owns all the creativity for the basic plot, I just twisted things around a little. Also, every chapter title will be from a song I associate with Rumbelle, so I don't own those either. This chapter's was from 'I Am Not a Robot' by Marina and the Diamonds.**

 **Thanks and kisses, Lianne.**

 **P.S. The title is based around the line "I find everything I thought I lost before" from Red's song 'Pieces'.**

 **So I'm adding this on the end (sorry if you got notified about an update my friends it's not a new chapter, just a request. I've created a poll and I'd seriously appreciate if you guys would take the time to answer it. It's just gonna let me know where to put my priorities writing-wise for the next couple of months, and then we can reconvene and do another one. If you could just visit my profile and select your answer(s) you'd be a star. Thank you.**


End file.
